1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to skid steer vehicles and more particularly to a mounting assembly for securing a backhoe to a skid steer loader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of two patents directed specifically to the mounting of a backhoe implement on a skid steer vehicle is U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,996 issued to James J. Bauer on May 15, 1973 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The backhoe mounting assembly shown therein is coupled to the frame of the vehicle as well as an implement carrier pivotally mounted on the boom lift arms of the vehicle. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,996 the backhoe mounting assembly is pinned to the frame at a pair of vertically spaced connections provided at the forward end of the frame. The backhoe is substantially supported by the frame in this application and the implement carrier can be disengaged from the backhoe when the backhoe is mounted on the vehicle.
The second U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,016 issued to Patrick Kuhn on Oct. 5, 1976 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses another means of mounting a backhoe. In particular, the mounting means of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,016 utilizes the implement carrier and the boom lift arms of the vehicle as more than a mounting and demounting means for the backhoe. Specifically, the device set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,016 utilizes the lift arms of the skid steer vehicle as a support means for the backhoe, thereby providing greater mobility of the skid steer vehicle when the backhoe is mounted thereon.
However, it is recognized that there are certain disadvantages in the backhoe mounting assemblies of both of the aforementioned patents. For example, in both of the prior art devices the backhoe mounting assembly includes an operator's space disposed outside the skid steer vehicle. It would be more economical and more advantageous to utilize the operator's compartment of the skid steer vehicle as the operating module of the backhoe. Such an arrangement would place the operator within the confines of the overhead guard overlying the operator's compartment of the skid steer vehicle as well as eliminate the need for an extra operating seat mounted on the backhoe. Such an arrangement offers more protection to the operator and makes the backhoe less bulky, less complex and less expensive.
Unlike the prior art, the present invention defines a separate backhoe mounting frame which operates as an intermediate connection between the vehicle and the backhoe. That is, in each of the prior art patents discussed the backhoe and its mounting assembly was a self-contained unit, with various modifications made in the skid steer vehicle to accommodate the mounting thereon of the backhoe assembly. In the present invention a separate backhoe mounting frame is provided. Thus, the vehicle can remain standard with a first set of standard mounting surfaces between the vehicle and the mounting frame and a second set of standard mounting surfaces between the mounting frame and the backhoe attachment. If minor modifications are required in the backhoe mounting frame to accommodate any change in the design of the basic backhoe, the mounting frame can be modified without changing the skid steer vehicle or the connecting points between the vehicle and the mounting frame.